¿Somos un Matrimonio? (Semi AU)
by Templario.Oscuro
Summary: Es un fin de semana cualquiera en torno a las cotidiana vida del padre como madre postizos del príncipe demoníaco Beelzebub IV. A pesar de sus personalidades diferentes, una cena tranquila puede conllevar a una charla algo más relajada entre ambos para conocer ciertos aspectos diferentes entre ambos jóvenes y sufrir una pequeña descarga eléctrica por parte de Bebe-Beel. (One-Shot).


**Hola lectores de la sección de Beelzebub, les saludos cordialmente en este mes de agosto.**

**Espero que disfruten este one-shot, llamado ¿Somos un Matrimonio?, he llevado trabajando este one-shot por al menos varias semanas… en realidad unas dos semanas a lo mucho, siendo sincero quería desarrollarlo con calma y dar un enfoque diferente o tener una perspectiva diferente de la pareja de Oga e Hilda.**

**Esta historia con ser un one-shot, espero que tenga una buena recepción y me conforme con solo unos 10 lectores se den el trabajo de leerlo me conformo. Tampoco establezco un punto dentro de la historia conocida, simplemente es algo que sucede en un punto sin definir o mejor pensemos en un punto semi A/U.**

**Bien entonces… ahora vayamos con el capitulo único y al final hablare algo más e iniciamos:**

* * *

**¿Somos un Matrimonio?**

_**En las cercanías del río.**_

A pesar de ser finales de la primavera ocasionalmente alguna lluvia se dejaba caer sobre la región. Aquel día inicio con una lluvia que se extendió hasta el medio-día, ahora resultaba estar despejado con el sol en lo más alto y lentamente la temperatura seguiría subiendo en el transcurso de la jornada.

Resultaba ser un sábado de lo más normal, especialmente por aquel fin de semana donde su padre como madre fueron a visitar a un pariente de la familia que se encontraba recuperándose de una operación a la columna, en cambio su hermana mayor había viajado por asuntos de su empleo a otra ciudad y especialmente sobre una presentación a un importante inversionista extranjero.

–¡No lo arruines, Tatsumi!– recordando la voz burlona de su hermana Misaki sobre quedar únicamente junto a Bebe-Beel e Hilda por este fin de semana. –Quizás un hermanito o hermanita… pueda ser un proyecto interesante– riendo.

Incluso su padre mantuvo cierta charla en torno a las diferencias físicas entre los hombres y las mujeres, pero su madre noto el garrafal error y dijo:

–Tatsumi solo trata de "comportarte"… pero Hilda-chan…es algo complicada y…– pasando al menos una hora en dar una respuesta más certera.

Simplemente ignoro los comentarios de su familia y deseando que entendiera de una buena vez sobre el asunto de Bebe-Beel, resultaba ser el hijo del Gran Rey Demonio y él era solo su padre sustituto como Hilda su madre sustituta.

Lucía una camiseta color vino con detalles en negro, pantalones cortos deportivos y un par de crocs. Llevando al infante que se aferraba a su espalda y lanzaba constante balbuceos con su chupón en su boca.

–¡Daaa!– dijo Bebe-Beel.

–¡Sí!– contesto Oga continuando su camino y cargando las bolsas del supermercado. –Solo estamos tú y yo en la casa… y sabes mis padres como Misaki están fuera e incluso Hilda dijo que debía resolver cierto asunto– observando hacia el río.

Se quedo unos minutos viendo las apacibles aguas pero sus pensamientos estaban en torno a la cena de esa noche. Quizás fuera extraño para muchos pero increíblemente "el delincuente juvenil más fuerte", sabía cocinar y su fuerte resultaba ser la carne asada con salsa de barbacoa.

Algunos podrían creer que solo le gustaba buscar peleas pero la cocina se le daba bastante bien en su opinión. Había comprado una bandeja de carne de res en descuento, un surtido de verduras para saltear, un par de latas de gaseosas de cola y algo de fruta.

Bebe-Beel solo observaba sobre el hombro del chico y lanzando continuos balbuceo.

–A casa– dijo Oga.

–¡Es Oga!– dijo un chico de cabello castaño.

–Tenemos algo de ejercicio, Bebe-Beel…– dijo Oga dejando las bolsas del supermercado y atacando a los estudiantes de la escuela Suppon.

_**Mundo demoníaco, gran biblioteca.**_

–Tengo asuntos que tratar en el otro lado… así que debes cuidar al joven maestro, en mi ausencia…¡Oga!– dijo Hildagarde.

La realidad resultaba ser algo inesperada, en ocasiones solía ir a la biblioteca del Mundo Demoníaco para leer o conseguir algún volumen sobre ciertos asuntos o mejor dicho le gustaba leer sobre diversos temas ya fuera política, filosofía, biología, zoología o hasta arquitectura.

Quizás para algunos demonios en torno a los temas mencionados, les resultaran algo innecesario pero ella le gustaba sumergirse en los gruesos volúmenes e ir ampliando sus fronteras, dicho interés resultaba ser extraño entre sus congéneres y por la estricta jerarquía del Mundo Demoníaco.

–_Soy el amor angélico, que esparzo la alta alegría que nace del vientre que fue el albergue de nuestro deseo; y así lo haré, reina del cielo, mientras sigas tras de tu hijo, y hagas santa la esfera soberana en donde habitas_– volviendo a releer el párrafo del grueso volumen perteneciente a un tal Dante.

Dicho párrafo le pareció bastante atractivo, en ocasiones le gustaba meditar en silencio sobre lo que leía.

En el mundo humano se quedaba leyendo algún libro con linterna en mano para permitir dormir a Misaki, su compañera de cuarto en la residencia Oga. Luego de dos horas de lectura, finalmente decidió tomar un par de libros prestados. Lo cual solo debía comunicar al encargado de la biblioteca y sería autorizada por ser la madre postiza del príncipe demoníaco.

En la entrada de la biblioteca del palacio real, solo expreso una mueca de molestia por leer el pequeño letrero que decía: "Vuelvo dentro de una hora".

Coincidentemente el encargado dejo un par de hojas en blanco y varios bolígrafos. Solo necesito dejar registrado los tres libros que tomaba prestado y su nombre completo.

Tomo los volúmenes entre sus brazos y continuando por el largo pasillo del palacio, donde algunos miembros de la guardia o los criados con solo verla murmuraban.

–Tanto confía en ese humano para dejarlo a cargo del príncipe.

–Dicen que ese tal Oga… parece un ogro pero la misma Hilda… parece cómoda en el mundo de los humanos.

Hilda solo expreso por medios de sus destellantes ojos verdes esmeraldas como sus deseos en destriparlos e incluso estaba segura que el Gran Rey Demonio Beelzebub III, simplemente daría poca importancia al asunto pero existían toda una burocracia y hasta un juicio, prefería dejar pasar por solo esta oportunidad dichos comentarios.

–No estoy de ánimo para soportar a idiotas… y vagos– se dijo Hilda continuando su camino.

* * *

_**Residencia Oga.**_

–¡Daaa!... daaa… daa…– decía Bebe-Beel viendo la televisión de la sala principal.

Tatsumi se había encargado de los estudiantes pertenecientes a la escuela Suppon. Tras barrer el suelo con ellos simplemente recogió sus bolsas y continúo su camino de regreso a la comodidad de su hogar.

E incluso la marca Zebel en su brazo dominante se expandió rápidamente hasta el cuello. Se había acostumbrado a llevarlo y algunos vecinos se preguntaban cómo podía su tatuaje extenderse tan rápido o retroceder hasta desaparecer.

–Ni Hilda… ha regresado– se dijo Oga y viendo el programa de Gohan-kun.

Simplemente decidió permanecer el resto de la jornada sabatina en su hogar e incluso aquel fin de semana en paz.

Su mejor amigo Furuichi le comento que estaría junto a su familia en un viaje a Niseko, Hokkaido. Básicamente su fin de semana solo se resumía en quedarse en casa y buscar la forma de matar el tiempo antes del lunes para las clases.

–Me pregunto cómo demonios… sacan tantas ideas para cada temporada…– viendo a Bebe-Beel emocionado por Gohan-kun. –Al menos es feliz a su modo– se dijo.

En el canal sintonizado por el chico estaba dando un maratón con los mejores capítulos de la serie, de Gohan-kun. A pesar que la aclamada serie llevaba unas cuantas décadas siendo transmitida a todo el país, tampoco perdía popularidad sino estaba orientado para toda la familia e incluso generaciones que crecieron con la serie se mantenían fieles al programa.

Para Bebe-Beel resultaba algo extraño en cierta medida ese interés incondicional por la temática del programa, donde el protagonista al comer sano sus poderes se fortalecían pero el infante demoníaco se quedaba viendo cada segundo de los capítulos y lanzando constantes balbuceos.

Oga había crecido viendo el programa y recordaba que en una ocasión arrastro a su hermana mayor a cierto evento de fan en sus tiernos 6 años. Donde dicho suceso solo lo recordaba como:

–Fue como ver un verdadero infierno… lo que vi…– y teniendo pesadillas por al menos 6 semanas.

–¡¿Supongo que le diste de comer al joven maestro?!– se escucho.

Solo se limito a girar la cabeza, sosteniendo su lata de gaseosa e indicando con sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba el biberón de Bebe-Beel.

–Sí… ya lo hice apenas llegamos de comprar pero… al menos puedes decir un "hola" o "ya estoy en casa"– rezongó Oga.

Hilda lucía su traje de lolita gótica y cargando una bolsa de género con los libros tomado de la biblioteca del Mundo Demoníaco.

–Tampoco como si toleras mi presencia, Oga– señalo Hilda.

–Lo que tú digas… y realmente te tardaste…– contesto.

–Estuve algo ocupada… y debo preparar el biberón del joven maestro para su cena– replico.

–Bueno sobre nuestra cena… yo me haré cargo– terminando de beber la gaseosa.

Y la mirada de Hilda solo se traducía en escepticismo por lo comentado del chico.

_**Un par de horas después, comedor de la residencia.**_

–¡La cena esta lista!– anuncio Oga.

La cena consistía algo de sopa de miso dejada por la madre de Tatsumi, una porción de arroz, verduras salteadas y una generosa porción de carne.

Hilda observo la sopa y el platillo principal por unos segundos, posando su ojo descubierto en Oga.

–¿Sabes cocinar?– pregunto Hilda.

–Sí, es algo que se me da bien pero como mamá siempre hace la cena…. Ella me dejaba ayudarla… en realidad cada vez que tenía una pelea, mi castigo era ayudarla en la cocina para la cena– comento Oga.

La rubia escucho por algunos minutos como la progenitora del chico, le imponía su castigo y pasando algunas horas en la cocina. Había aprendido a preparar ciertos platillos pero como su madre solía hacerse cargo de todas las tareas en el interior del hogar, solo podía cocinar en situaciones bastantes excepcionales.

Tras agradecer por la cena, comieron en silencio pero Bebe-Bel tomaba su biberón con largos tragos de leche pero sus respectivos padres postizos solo disfrutaban de la comida en silencio y apenas intercambiando algunas palabras.

–Sabe bien– señalo Hilda probando un bocado de la carne.

–Que amable de tu parte…– dijo Oga.

–Y pensar que solo buscas peleas… con… con... quien sea un reto– contesto.

–Bueno ya he peleado contra todos lo que se han cruzado en el camino pero lo irónico resulta ser que pensando que al ser un mayor número puede significar una diferencia pero siempre terminan mordiendo el polvo o sumerjo sus cabezas en el río…lo usual.

–¡¿Lo usual?!– dijo Hilda.

–Lo usual– rectifico Oga. –Golpearlos y golpearlos… en todo momento– recordando lo sucedido en la tarde.

–Yo estuve en la biblioteca– comento Hilda y percatándose de la intención en comenzar una conversación algo más extensa.

–Sí, eso note… cuando ponía los cubiertos vi los libros… y eso… como los anteriores.

–¿Enserio?– pregunto.

–Es como demasiado evidente sobre los libros y cuando voy al baño en la noche... siempre veo por debajo de la puerta… la luz de la linterna… hasta se escucha el murmullo de la lectura– contesto.

Hilda se quedo solo en silencio y pensando en lo recién mencionado por el chico. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de los pequeños murmullos que realizaba al momento de leer pero simplemente le pareció que la conversación resultaba fluir con mucha facilidad.

–¿Y terminaste tu vídeo-juego?– pregunto. –Ese donde debías matar al malvado dragón o era aquel del rey demonio que robaba a la princesa.

Oga se quedo en silencio por tales preguntas y siempre creía que la rubia apenas prestaba atención a sus vídeos-juegos que dedicaba algunas horas de la tarde o noche a jugarlos.

–Ese del dragón malvado fue de hace dos meses pero ya lo acabe y del rey demonio he tenido problemas… en cierta parte– comento.

La charla seguía avanzando tranquilamente e incluso Bebe-Beel observo a sus denominados padre como madre sustitutos.

En las siguientes dos horas continuaron charlando pero el pequeño infante que miraba la parte final de la maratón de Gohan-kun, se quedo dormido en los brazos de Hilda pero a pesar de mantenerse separado, tampoco liberaba una descarga eléctrica simplemente dormía.

–El joven amo se quedo dormido… pero sigue aferrado a mí– señalo Hilda en voz baja.

–Sí, lo despertamos… nos va a electrocutar y es peor cuando lo despiertan– contesto Oga y recordando la ultima vez donde fue despertado como sus catastróficas consecuencias.

–Creo que debemos estar cerca pero tampoco quiero despertar, al joven maestro.

–Lo que faltaba… ¿alguna idea?– pregunto.

–No, también tiene responsabilidad en esto… como "padre"… o se te olvido– inquirió a él.

–¡Ahora es mi culpa!– levantando algo la voz.

Entre el intercambio de palabras, ninguno de los dos pudo percatarse que Bebe-Beel despertó y liberando una potente descarga eléctrica que duro varios minutos como iluminando toda la residencia y parte del vecindario.

_**Unos minutos después, habitación de Tatsumi.**_

–Esto debe ser una broma– pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Bebe-Beel no deseaba separarse de ninguno de los dos o simplemente volvería a liberar otra descarga eléctrica. Tras decidir que se quedarían en la habitación de Tatsumi, la rubia lo tomo con cierta molestia pero el joven maestro había dejado en claro sus deseos y ellos se encontraban recostados como cubiertos por una manta delgada.

–Es raro– dijo Oga.

–El joven maestro así lo desea– contesto Hilda. –Tienes suerte de cierta forma… algunos demonios siempre me han tratado de cortejar y ganar una mejor posición.

–¿Enserio?– pregunto.

–Veras…

Hilda le explico en sencillas palabras sobre la rígida pirámide jerárquica del Mundo Demoníaco. Todo el sistema establecido estaba basado en el poder de cada uno e incluso los matrimonios eran concertados para mantener o aumentar dicho poder, donde los descendientes de las uniones podrían conservar o escalar la estricta jerarquía. Un demonio como resultaba ser la rubia en torno de ser la madre postiza del siguiente Gran Rey Demoníaco, era una posición codiciada y aquel demonio que la desposara resultaría ganar una prestigiosa ubicación en el poder del Mundo Demoníaco.

Oga le parecía demasiado complicado en ciertos aspectos, las ambiciones de los demonios resultaban bordear en lo obsesivo pasando toda una vida tratando de escalar posiciones.

Hilda le agradaban esas palabras honestas y compartiendo la opinión con el chico.

–Siempre es igual…nace un demonio e inmediatamente se tacha su posición y nada de quejas– señalo Hilda.

–Realmente…– dijo Oga. –En el mundo… o en este mundo al menos puedes ir estudiando o acceder a estudios superiores como conseguir un buen empleo… ya ves que a papá y Misaki les va bien en sus áreas… pero siendo sincero no he pensando que hacer en el futuro… digo no lo tengo muy claro.

–¿Enserio?– pregunto. –Nunca se había abierto tanto…. ¿acaso somos como un matrimonio?– se pregunto y esa sensación de tranquilidad de la charla, le agradaba bastante como conocerse algo más en el fondo.

–No lo tengo muy claro pero quizás ir pensándolo– contesto. –En realidad creo que en el momento oportuno deberé decir, siempre tengo peleas y más peleas… quizás mis habilidades pueden ser útiles de alguna forma.

–Y sobre lo que hablan en torno a la universidad– inquirió ella.

–Bueno tampoco es algo que lo tenga muy claro… tal vez busque un empleo en algún momento… o siendo más sincero… quizás encontrare algo que hacer– respondió.

Coincidentemente en el exterior nuevamente volvía a llover pero ambos ignoraron el golpeteo de la lluvia contra el vidrio de la habitación. La charla se mantuvo en la misma dirección por al menos otra hora, luego hablaron de las razones de la rubia con los libros.

Hilda le explico que los libros siempre le ayudaban a desconectarse de cierta forma de su entorno para reflexionar sobre sus propios asuntos y resultando bastantes relajante en invertir sus pocos ratos libres en leer los más diversos temas.

Dicha conversación continuaba por al menos pasada la media noche y Bebe-Beel en aquel punto, dormía plácidamente mientras continuaban charlando. Ambos se dieron cuenta que aprendía de una faceta oculta de cada uno y tampoco les resultaba incomodo en llevar esa clase de charla en torno a sus personas.

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

Ella solo despertó por el continuo golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana con los primeros rayos del sol iban lentamente asomándose y filtrándose por la cortina de la habitación. Había charlado hasta entrada la noche en torno a ciertos asuntos de sus vidas, Oga decía que tampoco tenía claro que haría después de terminar sus estudios o la clase de empleo que buscaría, solo pensaba en peleas y más peleas.

Hilda por su parte le parecía normal, esas indecisiones en torno al futuro de la vida adulta pero con ver los brazos del chico rodeándola por completo, podría tomar su paraguas de color rosa y desvainar su espada oculta.

Extrañamente le pareció demasiado cómodo estar junto a Oga y Bebe-Beel dormía plácidamente en el extremo opuesto de la cama sosteniendo un sonajero como una figura de acción de Gohan-Kun. Verificando que el infante siguiera durmiendo tranquilamente, trato de girarse y solo recordaba que ambos se quedaron charlando como recostado en la cama de Oga.

–Solo nos quedamos dormidos– haciendo memoria.

Ambos ni siquiera se colocaron sus pijamas, simplemente se quedaron dormidos con la ropa que llevaban aquel día de sábado. La rubia extendió su brazo logrando tomar de la mesa de noche el reloj despertador del chico.

–Apenas son las 6.45 am… hoy es domingo– reflexiono en su interior.

Nuevamente vio al infante dormido, luego a Oga y pensando de la extraña relación entre ambos. Algunos estudiantes de Ishiyama, la tildaban de la "Esposa de Oga" tampoco le prestaba atención a dicho sobrenombre y solo se quedo reflexionando en su interior sobre su particular situación.

–Estúpido Oga– se dijo Hilda acomodándose en los brazos del delincuente juvenil más fuerte de todos y aprovechando las restantes horas antes de dar inicio a la jornada dominical.

* * *

**Y fin…. Agradezco a todos los lectores por tomarse el tiempo en leer mi One-shot, espero que lo disfrutaran.**

**Aprovechando la oportunidad como declarar que siempre he tenido en mente una historia algo más larga en torno a esta pareja, especialmente más de carácter A/U. Ya tengo el nombre en mente, el cual resulta ser "Vida de Casados" siendo una historia algo más normal, en ciertos aspectos como tener un total de 12 a 15 capítulos con una variación de extensión entre cada una de las actualizaciones.**

**Solo espero comenzar su publicación en el transcurso de esta segunda mitad del año o finales de diciembre… solo necesito afinar algunos detalles puntuales pero tengo la noción hacia dónde va la historia.**

**Finalmente agradezco su oportunidad por este puntual One-shot, como dar los correspondientes créditos al dibujante del dibujo en portada, nos vemos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
